extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Atropatene
General Information Zoroastrian|culture = Persian (Iranian)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|capital = Maragheh (2281)|rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy|development = Start: 20}} is a Zoroastrian Persian monarchy located in the Tabriz and Azerbaijan areas, Persia region, Persia subcontinent, of the Asia continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the monarchy borders fellow Zoroastrian countries ( southeast), Ashurist countries ( west), Hellenic countries ( north) and the waters Lake Daryacheh northwest. The monarchy starts as a junior partner of between the years of 2 and 6, and at the end of the latter year will change into a vassal under until the year 78. , losing its cores, will be annexed by at the start of the year 78, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Parthia, Armenia, Adiabene Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Atropatene Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** +20.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** +1 Missionaries * Ideas: ** King Atropates: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Fire Temple of Ganzak: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Trans-Cacausian Trade: *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Autonomous Satrap: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Fiercely Independent: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Embrace Hellenization: *** -10.0% Advisor Cost *** -10.0% Administrative Technology Cost ** Successors to the Median Empire: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Asian countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Zoroastrian countries Category:Persian countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)